Writing Challenge
by njchrispatrick
Summary: Writing challenge for someone who likes Harry Potter and Once Upon a Time. Up for free adoption, only requirement is that you can write decently.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This isn't a story, sorry to disappoint.**

* * *

**A writing prompt/challenge/idea/thing for anyone who would like to write a crossover between Once Upon a Time and Harry Potter:**

**Harry is the child of one or two of the MAIN characters in OUAT.**

**Requirements:**

**1) At least one of the parents are magical in OUAT**

**2) The magic used by members of OUAT is different to HP magic; no wand, stronger**

**3) Harry looks like the Potters due to a disguise they gave him when they adopted him OR due to kidnappers' spell; MUST BE ****DISGUISE**

**4) Must happen before the start of Fifth Year in the HP world**

**5) Real parent(s) either believe him dead or don't remember him (create your own reason why)**

**6) Kidnapper sent him to Earth; with Storybrooke and Hogwarts**

**7) No Harry/Ginny**

**Aside from these, anything else if fair game. Harry/Ginny is _slightly_ negotiable, but really I can't stand her. I also have nothing against Ron and Hermione bashing; they are complete leeches.**

**Really he can be related to anyone, even if you want to make him Emma's older brother who they were forced to forget. Just manage the timelines!**

**I am actually rather fond of the idea where he is Emma's brother who was erased from memory. It is an exception to the challenge rules, I know, but I am fine with it. Though, if you do it, please make it before the story arc with the Wicked Witch, and ESPECIALLY no pregnant Mary Margaret. Mainly because Harry is still a child and he would need those parental figures focused on him. I would love to see interaction with Harry and Snow/David. It would be nice if Harry was 14 or younger, but I guess older is okay. Younger is just nicer because he is more dependent on parents.**

**I am just as partial to Harry being the son of Regina. She has lots of enemies, right? She is also one of the most powerful magic users. I could see someone (*cough cough* Dumbledore *cough cough*) taking Harry to be a weapon.**

**Please PM me or review if you decide to write it so that I can have a list!**

* * *

**So far:**


	2. Regina and Graham

**A/N: Just a potential idea train for my writing challenge. I was watching some old episodes and thought 'what if Graham got Regina pregnant?'**

**Meant to be a direction for my crossover challenge.**

* * *

Regina glared at her reflection in annoyance and anger. "I. Cannot. Believe. This." She hissed through clenched teeth. She grabbed a crystal goblet that was lying on her dresser and threw it against the wall, watching it shatter. "Argh!" she screamed as she picked up more things and began to fling them at the walls.

"Your Majesty?" said the Magic Mirror as he watched her break countless objects in a fit of rage. "Your Majesty, what is wrong?"

Regina turned to look at the gilded mirror with eyes darkened in rage. "Wrong?" she spat as she stalked up to the mirror. "I'll tell you what is _wrong_. That thrice-damned Huntsman got me _pregnant_!" She flung her arm out to the side and one of the elegant chairs went soaring across the room and into the fireplace.

The Mirror's eyes widened. "P-Pregnant, Your Majesty?"

She turned to look at him. "Yes. _Pregnant_." She grimaced.

He frowned at his queen. "Your majesty, I fail to see how this is a problem." He winced when she narrowed her eyes.

"Watch your tongue, Mirror," she threatened.

"I-It's just that you are queen and you will need a child to continue your reign. I also know that you have been very lonely lately."

Regina paused as the Mirror's words sank in. He was correct; she had been very lonely. Nothing would satisfy the craving she had in her heart. But a child…a child might. And she could have done worse than the Huntsman.

"A baby," she muttered out loud. She looked up at the mirror as her lips slowly curved into a smirk. "A baby of my own. A Prince or Princess to carry on my legacy. Perfect."

* * *

Regina hissed as she felt the painful squeezing in her abdomen. It had taken nine months, a diet free of alcohol, annoying cravings, illusions to cover her pregnant belly, and a whole lot of weight to reach this point and she was _not giving up now_!

She cried out in pain as she gave another push. She could feel the Huntsman squeezing her hand tightly in reassurance. He didn't love her, she knew that. Just as she knew that she didn't love him. However, this baby would tie them together. While he may not like her, the Huntsman wouldn't abandon a child of his own.

"You're almost there," consoled the midwife from the end of the bed. "Just once more should do it. Now push!"

Regina screamed as she pushed with all her strength. She held it for as long as she could before collapsing with a tired sob. She was exhausted.

Apparently it had been enough, because the piercing cry of a baby was heard. The midwife smiled widely as she scooped the baby up in a blanket. "Congratulations, Your Majesty!" she said with a smile. "It's a boy!"

Regina smiled weakly as she nodded. "A boy." She shuddered as she felt the soreness of her nether regions. "C-Can I hold him?"

The midwife hurried over and gently placed the squalling baby in his mother's arms. "There you go," she said with a grin.

"Hello little one," cooed Regina as she looked upon the face of her son for the first time. A smile grew as she watched him wave a little fist in the air. "He's gorgeous." She turned to look up at the Huntsman who stood next to her.

The Huntsman was looking down at the baby with a strange expression. He was almost confused. "He's mine?" he asked softly.

Regina instinctively tightened her hold on her new son. "_Ours_," she emphasized. She turned to look down at the baby again.

He was just the most perfect mix of them. He had light brown wavy-curly hair like his father's. He had her round face and Graham's nose, her lips and his chin, her arching eyebrows and his strong hands. The baby's eyes were hazel, like the Huntsman's.

"What are you going to name him?" the Huntsman asked. He was unsure of what to feel. He did not love Regina, though he did not hate her, either. She was strict but not cruel, though she did harbor an almost unhealthy resentment towards Snow White. She had never confided in him why that was.

Regina paused in thought. "Jonathan," she said after a minute. "I will name him Jonathan."

The Huntsman nodded as he stared at the tiny form of his son. While Regina did not hold much favor to him, this baby did, and he swore to himself that he would protect him from anything that he could. "It is a good name, a strong one."

Regina grinned as her son's little hand wrapped around her little finger. "Prince Jonathan," she said with a smile.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched as this 'queen' put her little boy to bed. He had been watching them for two weeks, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Travelling between realms was always difficult, and extremely so for a wizard. As far as he could tell the magic of a witch and wizard was tremendously limited compared to the magic of this place. Witches and wizards were so weak that they needed mediums such as wands to use spells, and they were bound by more laws of magic.

That was why Albus had come here. It had taken enormous magical power and the destruction of several priceless artifacts, but he had managed to come to the Enchanted Forest. Now all that he required was the thing he had come for: a person.

The war against Voldemort was going badly. The Light side was falling as the Death Eater ranks grew. The Light side only condoned Stunning, while the Dark side would kill without consequence and heed no man's life. They were no match for the Dark.

Albus had come here to find someone who could save them. And who better than the child of this Queen Regina, one of the most powerful magic users in the land? Even better was the fact that she had a baby boy. He was just the right age, too. He could be raised to help the Light side of the war. There was the benefit that he would be removed from the dangerous environment that was the queen's life.

Dumbledore crept into the room, using his wand to take apart several defensive enchantments layered around the room. They were very powerful, and it was taxing for him to do it, but he managed to dissolve them. Now he had a free path to the baby.

"There, there, little one," he whispered as he picked up the baby and it started to cry. "All is well. You are in good hands now." He pulled a small object from his pocket and held it in his fist as he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy. "_Portus_." And he vanished in a bright flash of light.

* * *

Regina's hair blew in the ocean breeze as she watched the children play on the playground. It, like always, brought memories of Henry to her. Of when he was still young and when he still loved her. However, this time memoires also came of her biological son Jonathan.

Regina pursed her lips as she tried to push away the horrible memories, of the time soon after her son was forever lost. The anger, the fights, the tears. And neither she nor the Huntsman—or as he was now known, _Graham_—had ever found him.

She hadn't killed Graham, even if she wanted everyone to think that she had. When was believed to have died it was actually a very potent sleeping curse, designed to slow the pulse to the point that the subject felt dead. It was quite simple to then replace his body with a copy while he was waiting for burial. The real one lay, preserved, inside her vault.

A part of her wondered why she had used some of her dwindling magical reserves for something as large as a full-scale body copy. Maybe it was the sentimental side of her. Maybe it was the part of her that wanted to pretend that everything that had happened was a distant dream. She wasn't sure.

Regina wondered what her son would have been like if he had lived. Would he have learned magic from her? Would he have learned how to hunt from his father? Would he have been a real Prince? Would he have loved her? Even little things, like if he would have grown a beard like Graham or if he would have fallen in love swam through her mind. So many 'what ifs'.

She turned away from the playground as a gloved hand brushed her small tears away. It was no use dwelling on the past now; that life was gone. She had enough troubles in the present to deal with.

* * *

**A/N: In my mind this took place around the start of fourth year in HP and just before Cora gets there in OUAT.**

**Regina/Graham is a maybe; I prefer him over Robin Hood.**


	3. Snow and Charming

**A/N: Another possible idea**

* * *

Snow smiled and laughed as the pendant swung back and forth above her hand. She was shocked; she didn't think that it was even possible!. "We're going to have child…" Snow breathed, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"What?" Charming asked, shocked.

"We're going to have a child." Snow gasped again, tears threatening to escape from her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

"Is there…something I need to know?" he asked hesitantly, moving a bit closer to her.

"I mean someday." she quickly corrected. A wide grin was still on her face.

He grinned in return and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Well of course we are!" He glanced down at the pendant. "What's it say it's going to be, huh? It's going to be a boy, right? I can never remember which direction means what," he admitted with a sheepish smile.

"It's a surprise." Snow said, smiling from ear to ear. For her it felt like she was up on a cloud and would never come down.

"I'll send a signal for the army to regroup. We are going to take back the kingdom, Snow. And we are going to do it as a family," Charming said with determination in his voice. They kissed again before Charming went over to prepare his horse. Realization crossed Snow's mind and she turned to look over to Lancelot, who was smiling at the couple. She walked over to him slowly.

"This is because of you, isn't it? Ruth only pretended to drink the water. She had you put it in the chalice so I would drink it. That's how King George's curse was lifted, wasn't it?" Snow asked her new friend. He just smiled at her enigmatically.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. So, what's your child going to be?" Lancelot asked, quickly changing the topic. She glanced back at Charming then turned back to Lancelot.

"A boy." She said with a smile.

* * *

Charming smiled widely as he looked down upon the face of the baby that Snow had handed to him. He stroked a finger down the boy's face as he felt a faint dampness spring into his eyes. "He's so precious," he breathed.

Snow smiled up at him weakly from where she lay on the bed, still exhausted from the effects of childbirth. "Your mother...your mother always told me that you wanted a son," she whispered tiredly.

He grinned as the boy—his son—blinked his brilliant blue eyes open, the eyes that matched his father's perfectly. "Yea. I always dreamed of having a son." Then he paused when he realized how sexist that comment had sounded. "I mean, I would have been fine with a girl, but-"

Snow giggled slightly. "I understand, Charming."

He laughed as he bounced the baby slightly in his arms. "It's because I was raised by my mother. I always loved the thought of having a boy that I could be a father to; a father that I never had." He sighed softly as he watched his son drift off in his arms. "But I am scared that because I didn't have a father I won't make a good one."

Snow's hand on his arm made him pause and turn to look at her. "Never say that," she said, a stern expression on her face. "Charming, don't do that to yourself. You will make a _terrific_ father. Sure, you may not have had a father of your own, but you can do it. You just need to believe."

He leaned down and kissed her. As he pulled away he smiled down at her fondly. "You always know what to say, don't you?"

She smiled as she looked over at the baby in his arms. "He is going to look just like you when he gets older, you know," she said.

Their baby did indeed look like his father, even as a child. It was rather obvious that he would inherit his father's looks as he got older. However, he did get a fair amount from his mother. He had Snow's deep black hair, her pale skin, and her ears.

"What do you want to name him?" Charming asked.

Snow grinned. "You choose. Your boy, your name."

"My boy," he muttered as he rocked his son back and forth in his arms. "I like the name Ryan," he decided after a moment. "My mother once told me that it means 'little king.'"

Snow held out her arms and Charming handed the baby to her. "Prince Ryan," she breathed as she set to work nursing him. "Perfect."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

The royals jumped as they heard a voice from behind them. Charming drew his sword and held the point to the throat of the unknown intruder. It was a old man with an extremely long beard dressed in a ridiculously colorful outfit. "Who are you?" Charming demanded fiercely. "Guards!"

"Oh, your guards won't come," said the old man cheerfully. "They are...otherwise incapacitated."

Snow gasped as she stopped her son's nursing and pulled down her shirt. "You killed them? What do you want?"

He sighed and shook his head, beard pulling against the sword. "I have come here for your son."

Charming paled as he stepped back and stood protectively in front of his wife. "Then you'll have to go through me to get him."

"Not a problem," the old man said, whipping a small wooden stick out of his robe. "_Bombarda!_"

A small beam of light shot out of the end of the stick and hit Charming, sending him flying over the bed and into the stone wall with a loud _crack_. "Sorry about that," the old man apologized as he walked towards Snow. "I'll be sure to fix him before I leave."

Snow gripped her baby protectively as he came towards her. "No," she cried as she leaned back. "No! Charming!"

Her husband struggled to get up from the floor but unfortunately he could not because of his now broken legs. "Snow!" he cried. "Ryan!"

The old man flicked the wooden stick again and suddenly Ryan vanished from Snow's arms and reappeared in his. He smirked down at the woman. "Don't worry, I won't harm him."

"Give him back!" screamed Snow, lunging over the bed in an attempt to grab him. "Give him back!"

The old man just ducked out of the way. "I'm afraid that I can't do that. You see, he will be our hero and savior. Only a child born of True Love can defeat the evil I-I mean we-face. We need him more than you do. But don't worry, the water from Lake Nastos is potent. It should allow for you to conceive one more child, if you are lucky. And if not, well then...adopt."

"No!" screamed Charming, struggling to rise from the floor. "You can't take him!"

The old man sighed wearily as he raised the hand holding his stick again. "Well do not fear. You will not remember this." He pointed his wand at Charming. "_Obliviate!_" The white beam of light his Charming and he suddenly stopped struggling. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he slumped back. With another flick of his wand Charming's legs were healed.

"What did you do?" Snow hissed, still trying to get at the old man.

"I erased his memory. Your husband now does not remember your pregnancy or his son." He pointed his wand at Snow. "Your turn."

Snow didn't have time to protest before the light hit her and all her memories slid away.

* * *

"His parents were killed by Death Eaters?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "He is all that is left. I am afraid that the...White family is only left in him."

"That's horrible," said James. He looked over at the baby. "He looks a little bit like me now, but not really enough to hide with."

"I can glamour a few features," said Dumbledore. "Make his hair stand up and change his face shape and nose to match yours. The eyes can be Lily's."

"We can take care of him," Lily promised. "We can raise him like our own child, and any children we have can be like his siblings."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Perfect."

Unfortunately, Lily and James were killed, leaving Harry Potter-actually Prince Ryan-an orphan. He never knew that his parents lived on, or that he had a younger sister named Emma. He never even knew when his parents came to his world.

* * *

"You found me," David breathed, smiling widely up at Mary Margaret And wasn't his a role reversal, with her waking him up from a Sleeping Curse. Then his smile froze and slowly faded away.

"What is it David?" Mary Margaret asked as her husband's eyes widened his horror. "David?"

"Ryan," he breathed in horror. His gaze shot to her. "Snow, Ryan!"

Suddenly she felt a heavy pressure in her head. It reminded her of the sensation that she felt when the curse was first broken. She gasped and clutched her head as she was assaulted with nine months of memories. She felt like collapsing from the sheer force of it when it ended. Her eyes snapped open and shot to meet her husband's. "Ryan!"


End file.
